Trading Sequence (Adult Link)
This page contains on how to get through the optional trading sequence in Hyrule as Adult Link. This is much more difficult than the Young Link trading sequence because some tradig items you get are on time limits in which if you take too much time, you'll have to re-start that item's trade. But doing this will reward you the Biggoron's Sword which is the most powerful sword in the game and unlike the Giant's Knife, you don't have to worry about it breaking. Pocket Egg Location: '''Kakariko Village '''Time Limit: '''None Once you arrive at Kakariko Village, talk to the cucco woman. She'll give you this trading item: A Pocket Egg. Wait for a day for it to hatch (if you have learned the Sun's Song, use it to speed up this porcess). Pocket Cucco '''Location: '''N/A '''Time Limit: '''None '''Give it to: '''Talon & The cucco woman (Kakariko Village) A Pocket Cucoo is said to be very good at waking up people who like to oversleep and is safe to people who are allergic to them. Once this Cucco htaches from it's Egg. Use it on Talon in Kakariko Village to wake him up, after doing that give it to the cucco woman, she'll give you a blue cucco named Kojiro. Kojiro '''Location: '''Kakariko Village '''Time Limit: '''None '''Give it to: '''The Disgusting guy (Lost Woods) Kojiro is the name of this wierd blue colored cucco. After it's owner disappeared, it has almost stopped crowing. With this strange animal, head to the Lost Woods to find the disgusting guy in the same area where you found the Skull Kid and give him Kojiro. He'll give you an Odd Mushroom. Odd Mushroom '''Location: '''Lost Woods '''Time Limit: 3 Minutes Give it to: '''Potion Shop Owner (Kakariko Village) This Odd Mushroom is one of the rarest finds in Hyrule. This specimen is completely unique to the Forest areas in Hyrule. But they also have a nasty reputation for rotting as soon as they're picked. Once you give the disgusting guy his unusual pet, he'll give you this unusual Mushroom. Unlike the rest of the trading items you picked up thus far. This item will rot within 3 minutes of real time. If you freed Epona at this point, this will make it easier to deliver to the Potion Shop Owner in Kakariko Village. The owner will give you soemthing called Odd Poultice. ''Note: ''If you use an Ocarina Warp to deliver trading items with a time limit. Time will be used up and you'll have to re-start the delivery. Odd Poultice '''Location: '''Potion Shop (Kakariko Village) '''Time Limit: None Give it to: '''Kokiri Girl (Lost Woods) Odd Poulitce is said to be the strongest medicene ever produced by doctors acorss Hyrule, it is also the rarest medicene as it's made by the rarest Mushrooms. Though, this medicene won't work on cetain creatures (E.G. monsters). Once you obtain this item, head back to the same place where you found the disgusting guy in the Lost Woods. Only to find that a Kokiri Girl is now in his place. Give her the Odd Poultice anyway and she'll tell you the disgusting guy's dilemma and she'll also tell you to give the Poultice to her as it's made of Forest Mushrooms. In return she'll give you a Poacher's Saw. Poacher's Saw '''Location: '''Lost Woods '''Time Limit: '''None '''Prerequisites: '''Either Epona or the Longshot '''Give it to: '''The Carpenter Leader (Gerudo Valley) Initially, these types of saws are used to strip furred anaimals of their fur and sold on the market. Recently however these saws have become quite popular with carpenters as it can cut wood, rope and other materials just as good. Take this saw and give it to the Carpernter Leader who's in Gerudo Valley. He says it's his, but give to him anyway. He gives you his Broken Goron's Sword in return, really beginning the long journey to a better sword. Broken Goron's Sword '''Location: '''Gerudo Valley '''Time Limit: '''None '''Give it to: '''Biggoron (Death Mountain Trail) Said to be made by a master smith. The Goron Sword is also made of metals that are prone to chipping and breaking, making the sword useless overtime. Once you have this sword, either make a long trip up to Death Mountain (or you can use the Bolero of Fire once you have learned it). Though once you give this sword to Biggoron, his eyes are bothered by the constant eruptions of Death Mountain, what he'll do is give you a prescription for eyedrops. Prescription '''Location: '''Death Mountain Trail '''Time Limit: '''None '''Prerequisites: '''Free King Zora from Red Ice '''Give it to: '''King Zora (Zora's Domain) This here is a prescription for some of Hyrule's finest eyedrops. Biggoron gives you this trading Item. Trek your way through Hyrule and to Zora's Domain and present the Prescription to King Zora. He'll give you a wierd trading item called an Eyeball Frog. Eyeball Frog '''Location: '''Zora's Domain '''Time Limit: '''3 Minutes '''Prerequisites: '''Epona '''Give it to: Lakeside Laboratory Scientist (Lake Hyila) Eyeball Frogs originate in Zora's Domain and are primarily used for making medicenes that help the eyes. Sometimes, they're eaten as well. You have 3 minutes to deliver the Eyeball Frog to Lake Hylia. Make sure you freed Epona from Ingo at this point (you'll never make it otherwise). Once at Lake Hylia, go into the Lakeside Laboratory and give the item to the scientist. Though he wants to feast on the eyes, but is disappointed that they're for eyedrops, but uses them to make the eyedrops anyway and gives you the Eyedrops that Biggoron needs. Eyedrops Location: '''Lakeside Laboratory (Lake Hylia) '''Time Limit: '''4 Minutes '''Prereuisites: Epona, Complete the Fire Temple '''Give it to: '''Biggoron (Death Mountain Trail) These are supposedly some of the finest Eyedrops aorund. Said to sooth even the most irratated of eyes instantly. This trading item has only 4 minutes before they're useless. Again ride on Epona across Hyrule Field and towards Kakariko Village and from there head up to Death Mountain. If you planted a Magic Bean near Dodongo's cavern, use the plant to give yourself more time. then head towards the top (complete the Fire Temple for a safe trek upwards. Eliminate the skullwalltulas that bock your way up the top. Climb up and give the Eyedrops to Biggoron. He'll use the drops immediately and they work instantly. He'll get going on repairing the sword. But, he's a but slow in his work, so he'll give you a Claim Check for the sword. Claim Check '''Location: '''Death Mountain Trail '''Time Limit: '''None '''Give it to: '''Biggoron (Death Mountain Trail) This is a Claim Check that Biggoron usually gives to his customers for his slow but steady process forging his weapons. Once you receive the Claim Check for the sword, wait for about 3 days until you give it back to him. You can speed up process by playing the Sun's Song 6 times (if you learned it already). Show him the Check and he'll give you the Biggoron's Sword.